The Truth Behind Hook and the Crocodile
by Delena5ever
Summary: Hook and Rumple have never been friends, and so when Rumple is one blow away from killing Hook, Hook is surprised at what he does next. Inspired by the chemistry Hook has with everybody and the scene in 2x12 but with no Belle present. Contains slash.


"Go on, Crocodile," sneers Hook from the ground. His even white teeth are smeared with the blood gushing from his nose. Rumple straightens, glaring down at his rival, his cane gripped tightly in his palm. "Kill me. At least I'll be with her."

It's too much. Hook had always been fully aware of his good lucks; his ruffled black hair, the bright blue eyes and the stubble… that's ignoring his profession and open shirt. One thing not so clear is whether Hook realises his expression of pain lit the fire of loins rather than attracting any form of sympathy.

Rumple throws his cane aside and falls to his knees between Hook's legs, leaning forward to take the pirate in a full embrace. Rumple's thin lips search hungrily for the passion that had seduced so many women all over the world, including Rumple's own wife, but came up short. The shock of the action has rendered Hook's soft lips and body immobile. Rumple rubs his hands over his chest, groaning as his fingertips reach the ever visible black hair between the black shirt. He feels himself stiffen as he explores Hook's body and quickly decides the leather has to go.

The rip of material brings Hook firmly to the conclusion that this is most definitely reality. With a quick shove to Rumple's suited chest, the old man falls backward, allowing Hook to jump to his feet.

"What is wrong with-?" Hook almost chokes as his eyes glimpse the bulging zip under Rumple's jacket. He turns on his heel and makes to go down into the cabin, away from this mind fucking beast before thinking better of it and marching back, his sword drawn. Rumple's face crumples as Hook jabs the sword in his direction.

"What game is this?" Hook hisses, his entire expression contorted with hatred as he kneels beside the body. "Is that you're attempt for fighting what you want?" The sword gestures to his fly before returning to his throat. "Why kill her if you were gay? Was she your beard? _Answer me._"

"I thought men got lonely on the sea?"

"Which is why we enjoy fucking so many women when we dock!"

Rumple smirks. "Have I hit a chord?" Hook shoots to his feet, his sword unwavering. "Don't you remember when you first visited my village?" Hook remains silent. Rumple chuckles. "I bet you don't. Or rather, don't _want _to. Does it raise too many questions about yourself, dearie?"

"When we dock, we eat and drink and screw as many women as there are present. Sometimes we drink too much and sometimes those women are married. Apologies to you and your boy, but given she _begged _me to take her away. How could a lonely pirate like myself deny her that pleasure?"

Rumple's requirements quickly decide the price of magic is more than justified. "Ah, my little pop up pirate, that's not the visit I was referring to now is it?"

Hook steps back as a large bubble appears before him. Through the shadowy screen, he can see Rumple's face but no longer decipher his expression. He turns his focus to the moving pictures within the bubble and is surprised to see himself, his eyes heavy with drink, a huge grin plastered across his face as he laughs drunkenly. He spots his hand, the hand that is now a cold metal hook, caressing a leg, rubbing slowly higher and higher until the bulge is visible. Hook looks on in horror as the bubble him leans in and slips his tongue in none other than Rumplestiltskin's mouth.

"Stop it, you fiend!" he cries, waving his arms in a desperate attempt to wipe away the vision, but it's too late. It's all flooding back. The wooziness of his head. It had been their second night and Hook had plans to leave the next morning. He and his crew were celebrating their last night on land for months to come. He had gone over to the corner where he had spotted short golden hair on a shawled figure. He had been taken aback to discover the figure was not a young maiden, but an old man, looking rather despair.

Hook remembers them talking, the whole conversation spinning off his opening sentence of "Mate, you need to get yourself a haircut, else a charming young man like myself might sweep you off your feet before dropping you in shock!"

Rumple had turned to him slowly. "Is that true?" Hook could remember his gaze lingering on his body in the hopes a bosom may become evident beneath his shawl, but alas nothing.

Everything was jumbled, but the heat of Rumple's inner leg warms Hook's missing hand. He swallows and shakes his head in an attempt to dislodge the flashbacks but they hit him relentlessly. He had leaned forward to mutter something in his ear, and found his lips brushing Rumple's cheek. He had heaved a heavy sigh before leaning in properly, pulling Rumple's shocked mouth to his. This other man was clean shaven, his breath not so soaked in alcohol, his skin as smooth as a reptile's.

"Come with me," he had groaned against the man's mouth, lifting his heavy lids to meet the wide _ irises staring at him. "Please, come with me."

Rumple had been hesitant, but when Hook had stood and Rumple had glimpsed what awaited him, he had allowed himself to be pulled up without fuss.

Hook gasps, still lost in flashbacks as Rumple pulls his cane to himself and stands unsteadily.

"No," he murmurs, stumbling blindly backwards as though he can forget everything by getting his ex-lover out of sight, but the crocodile follows him into the darkness of his cabin, his cane tapping against the polished mahogany like the hands of a clock.

It had been right here, on this bed. As captain, he had had the only bed on board and as they had stumbled in, Hook had pushed Rumple onto the bed, viciously undressing him.

As the bubble Hook glided down Rumple's bare chest with his mouth, Rumple removes his clothes to reveal the full extent of the black hair on his chest. His hands massage his chest and arms before swooping down on the suddenly too tight belt. Hook flies free and Rumple grasps it firmly at the base, just like Hook had done to him once upon a time. Hook's eyes roll as bubble Hook and the real Rumple take the other into their mouths. Hook jerks under Rumple's well lubricated mouth. The crocodile's mouth had been watering for a century to return the favour.

_"Keep still_," bubble Hook warned, flashing his even white smile. "_I bite_."

Bubble Hook yanks off his leather trousers and flips Rumple onto all fours before burying himself deeply within with a long groan of release. Rumple is more sympathetic to the torn pirate he had longed to call his lover once more.

"Say my name." Hook thrusts his hips, trying to relocate himself within the crocodile's jaws. "My name, pirate!"

"Rumple!" he gasps desperately. "Rumplestiltskin!"

Rumple tightens his grip, making Hook gasp, before releasing him and taking his warm balls into his hands and massaging them with his thumbs. "Do you like this Hook?"

Hook's hips jerk again, but Rumple can see his eyes are closed and it is like that failed expression of pain on deck all over again. "Do you remember now?"

"I do." Hook's lids lift, his blue eyes sparkling and desperate. "I remember everything, just please, please fuck me."

"Have you fucked other men while you've been away, dearie? It has been a while after all."

"None." Hook's face screws up in desire, his mussed black rubbing against the pillows at the top of the bed. "Only you. It was only ever you, Rumple."

"You still took away my wife from me and my boy though, didn't you?" Rumple squeezes. Hook yelps. "Why would you do that if you were gay, hmm? Did you want her for your own beard?"

"I loved her." Rumple's victorious grin falls from his face. "I loved Milah and she begged me to take her away."

"Then-" Rumple's heart drops. "Why are you with me now?"

Hook lifts his head, fixing his bright blue gaze into Rumple's soul. "I loved her because she had been close to you. She smelled like you had that night. I promise you, I've never felt like I do now nor as I did that night. You're a crocodile, Rumplestiltskin, a cowardly crocodile. But you never hid it, never once pretended to be anything more. I know why you didn't fight me for Milah. I don't blame you. Had I known it was you that night, I would never have challenged you in case you got hurt. I stole her out of jealousy and because I couldn't take you away from your boy."

Rumple stands in all his glory, staring down at the naked sweaty pirate before him. "It's true," Hook groans, closing his eyes once more. "But why did _you_ kill _her_? She was my only link to you and you ripped out her heart. Why?"

Rumple slips himself over the pirate, hovering over him so they can enjoy the electricity humming between their shivering, needing bodies.

"Because I couldn't bare you touching her the way you had touched me once," Rumple breathes, lowering his head so their mouths were almost touching.

To Rumple's delight, Hook lifts his head from the crumpled sheets and kisses him back.


End file.
